


What's Your Name?

by Angelikus the Cruel (iamangelikus)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangle, Unbeta'd, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamangelikus/pseuds/Angelikus%20the%20Cruel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!Darcy/Loki</p><p>Typical day at the lab. Typical welcome to a newbie. Typical hottie? Uh oh.</p><p>Darcy is a good girl and good girls are faithful to their boyfriends. They are not supposed to think of other hot guys being hot around them. What was she supposed to do?</p><p>LOVE TRIANGLE ENSUES!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, this is your average Darcy/Loki fan fiction reader who is now attempting to commit a crime of actually writing one. So please be kind to me and don't bear high expectations. English is not my native language so if the grammar nazis and the spelling police are out there, HAVE MERCY ON ME!
> 
> I finally decided to write a fic after a year and half of being a fan of this ship. I do hope I get to finish this. I wanted to write this for a long time as nobody seems to take Ian seriously (in my knowledge so far). It really ticked me off when [SPOILER ALERT] he was so close to Darcy in Thor 2: The Dark World, rubbing shoulders and stuff. I wanted to erase him from the screen at that instant but to no avail. I have to accept the fact that Ian exists in Darcy's world whether I like or not.
> 
> But I am allowed to dream and Loki can always steal her from him. LOL! I don't really know how will the story unfold. We're all in this for the love-triangle ride. Haha!
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter! I'll get the second one posted real soon.
> 
> I don't own the characters and everything here except for the plot. This is also UNBETA'D.

"What's your name?"

Silence.

"Well?"

"His name is Loki," Thor finally said.

"Oh," Darcy quipped cautiously. "I didn't know your parents are such big Norse mythology enthusiasts."

"Or maybe they read the marvel comics instead."

"Shut up, Ian," Darcy commanded while keeping her eyes on the tall and lean man in front of her. "So which is which?"

Loki quirked a brow in confusion.

"Are your parents into Norse mythology or the Marvel comics?" she explained.

He looked at Thor annoyingly trying to make him answer instead but he smirked and walked away. "Have fun."

He finally sighed, rolled his eyes and replied, "Does it really matter?"

"No, I don't think so," Ian commented instead and left too.

It was only the two of them left. Darcy never gave mind to his stupid boyfriend Ian's comment or Thor's riddance note. She liked the sound of Loki's voice even though it was coated with annoyance. She already noticed him when he came in with the way he walked and moved--even with the way he's standing in front of her. He was like a magnet pulling her insides apart and he doesn't even know it.

And so she stood there annoyed as well because no matter how beautiful Loki is, she is a good girl and good girls are faithful.

"I'm Darcy and that was my boyfriend Ian," she added on a low note. "Well, feel at home and welcome to the rat hole."

 _Boyfriend?_ The word rang in Loki's ears. He could not believe that a nerdy geek would catch a very voluptuous, smokin' hot and gorgeous woman like her. And here he was, alone and single. What was he doing all this time?

Oh right, he had been underground killing people and transporting illegal goods with the mafia led by Thanos, the most infamous criminal in the city. And when their father Odin found out, he pulled him out of the streets and back to their household to be a responsible adult like he was raised to be. But he objected and that they had nothing to do with his life especially when he now knows he's only adopted.

That didn't stop Odin. And so he is now under the care of his brother Thor. If he won't be able to redeem himself, Odin will be the one to handle him himself which Loki defies to. And so he agreed on Odin's first condition.

Somehow, redemption seemed impossible inside Thor's girlfriend's lab but with his knowledge, Thor knew he could help Loki if he is surrounded with the team than his usual gang of suspects.

And that's why he was there and he still doesn't know what to do. Maybe this Darcy character could help him out.

"Hey!" he called out to her.

"I'm busy," she replied instead. "Get Ian if you need someone to do something for you. Jane's onto something so I need to bust my ass off."

I guess not. He saw her bite her lip while flipping through the paper work. He smiled. It was a pretty sight and he was already enjoying the wild thoughts running in his mind.

_One day, I'll be the one biting that lip._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's early and he couldn't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to post this one before I go to the grueling details of the story that is coming really soon.
> 
> *flops and dies of anxiety*
> 
> :P

A day in Jane's lab started out as this:

Darcy wakes up at the ungodly hour of 5 in the morning. She prepares toast and coffee on the table for Ian before he gets up. She leaves early to get the lab going before Jane arrives. The computers and equipment all turned on and sheets of data are spread on Jane's table and on the board. She turns on the coffee machine and cleans the lab.

This was her life every morning. Now that Jane Foster has already hired her as her assistant after graduating her Political Science degree, getting Ian on board as her intern was a no-brainer. Jane doesn't mind. The more people can help, the better.

And so when she arrived on Jane's lab expecting to do her routine, she was startled at the sight of Loki looking through the files on her desk.

The click of the door alerted him and turned around to see who it was. "You're early."

"I'm supposed to be," she replied and walked towards where he was. "What are you doing in my desk?"

"I'm supposed to redeem myself so I'm looking around to see how could that be done," he answered as he continued flipping through the files.

It pisses her off how he can just walk in and do what he wants especially with the way his hands move on her files. It was delicately sexy. "Can you move to another desk instead?"

He flicked through a page, never giving her a look. "I already did. Ian's work is detailed but lacking information. Jane's work is, well, a mess. I can't pinpoint which one is which."

She became suspicious. "How long have you been here?"

He looked ahead at the big clock hanging by the brick wall. "An hour, I guess."

She grabbed the files from his hands hastily and began, "Look. I don't really know what's your story and I don't want to know. I'm here to do my job and you're in the way."

"Am I?" He quirked his sexy crooked brow at her which she seem to notice it more now up close.

"Yes." She firmly stood her ground. "Besides, why would you be early anyway? Office hours start in 2 more hours. Shouldn't you be sleeping in and be lazy? You look like you're not interested to be here anyway."

He smirked. She was on point. "How perceptive of you."

"I don't need to be," she said and arranged the file folder she grabbed from him. "It was obvious when you walked in the door."

He smiled at her but she doesn't seem to notice as she was placing the file on one of the folders stacked neatly in the corner of her desk. The way her hair falls from her shoulders and her long lashes move as her eyes blink behind her glasses hypnotized him. He also noticed the large curve beneath her scarf. She was obviously hiding her large breasts which was a failure. In his eyes, he can see them very clearly. At that moment, he wanted to turn her around and make her his on that very desk.

He swallowed hard. He tried to contain himself. "Very well. I'll take my leave then."

She smiled at the sound of his words because that meant she can go ahead and make sure the place is ready when Jane arrives. She doesn't want to look at him anymore either. She was getting uncomfortable with the tiny distance they were standing in for the first few minutes.

She never even bothered to say anything after that as she went directly to Jane's desk and started working when she heard the sound of his footsteps never leaving the lab.

She looked up and saw that he was in Ian's desk. "I thought you were going to leave."

"The lab?"

"Yeah."

"Nah," he said. "I'm leaving you alone but not the lab. Where am I supposed to go anyway?"

"How about going back to bed?" She suggested.

"I can't sleep," he added as he continued to rummage through Ian's files. "I'm not used to sleeping in the night."

She knew she said that she didn't want to know his story but that sentence alone struck a chord to her curiosity that she almost felt compelled to ask why. She stood there battling with her thoughts. Should she?

"Whatever," she finally said. "Just don't get in the way."

He looked at her across the lab and performed a soldier's salute. "Yes, ma'am!"

She rolled her eyes at him and grunted her annoyance. _What a corny fucker_. Yes, he's already messing with her thoughts unknowingly. She busied herself until Jane and Ian arrived and went on with the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for Loki...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Loki know where he's heading? I do not know. And Mr. Retho? I just had to do it!

Loki's first night of redemption was unlike any other. He tossed and turned on the couch in Jane and Thor's apartment which was located just above the lab.

He couldn't sleep.

His nights are his days. Usually he'd wake up around 4 in the afternoon and get himself ready. He'd always wear a coat and a green scarf, sometimes even without a tie but always with a coat and scarf. His slacks ironed, his shoes shiny and his black locks combed. None of his neighbors suspected anything especially with the way he dressed.

He'd arrive in Thanos's mansion which was located far off the city with a large swimming pool resort as the mask of their hideout. He'd gather the men in assembly and meet their boss underground with blueprints of plans scattered on his table.

Loki was the third in command, in charge of carrying out the plans to the outside world while Thanos and the second-in-command Mr. Retho are left to their scheming minds.

He wasn't really sure how he met Thanos. He was drunk one night, wasting away his life when he found out his family's secret that he was adopted. He was getting into a fight in one of the bars. When Thanos came and heard his name escape from his lips, he took him in.

Thanos knew he could use Loki and Loki never hesitated. He knew he could use Thanos one day as a revenge to his so-called-father Odin, but it was too late.

Right in the middle of loading several boxes of arms and ammunition in a container van, an ambush happened. Guns were firing and Loki ordered his men to close the container van and ship it up. Just as he was trying to escape, he was cornered by Thor. It turns out that Thor had been on his trail for a while now and his band of merry police undercover misfits were trying to take him down.

They got into a fist fight which Loki lost. Thor took him directly to his father and not to the hands of justice. He wanted Loki to change which irritated Loki to the core, but if he didn't follow through, he'd end up in prison. He preferred the former.

And that's how he got there on the couch unable to sleep. So he got up and went to the lab to figure something out of this odd situation he's in.

That's when Darcy came in and the sight of her vanquished all of the tension he didn't know he had.

She was pushing him away. He could tell by the snark and angst she's throwing at him. It didn't annoy him. He got curious, but he could tell that she's on a routine of doing things in the lab that he opted to step back and see what she does.

And it didn't fail to keep him interested.

First, she turned on all of the computers and equipment in the lab which required her to bend over in many different angles: high, low, through the side, halfway. He was ogling at her rear which was wide enough to fuel his imagination. She seemed oblivious until she was on Jane's computer and caught his eye.

She was in shock that it halted her from moving. He, on the other hand, looked at her in eye and grinned devilishly.

"What were you looking at?" She asked, annoyed.

"You."

"What parts me were you looking at?" She crossed her arms trying to intimidate him.

"It's not hard to look at parts of you."

She sighed heavily trying to shake off his steamy effect on her, feigning more annoyance. "This is why I don't want you here. Please leave."

"Okay," he said as he raised his hands for surrender. "I'll stay and be a good boy. I'll keep myself busy and arrange my desk--wherever it is."

"It's near Jane's." She pointed to a desk near her.

He traced the direction where she was pointing and found that it was far away from her desk. "Why?"

She continued moving now, arranging the data sheets on Jane's desk. "According to Thor, your level of space knowledge is the same with Jane's and she needs someone to talk to about this. All the reason why you should be closer to her."

He has no problem being close to Jane but being far away from Darcy whose desk was near the door and his was in the farthest corner across the room was making it a little hard for him to live through each torturous day spending it on science.

"Did you just decide this on yourself?"

"Nope," she replied and went onto the board pinning more data which was in the middle of the room. "The lab decided that because it's the only desk left around. All of the others are taken."

He didn't bother to say anything anymore. His lack of sleep started to trigger some moods he didn't want to deal with. He busied himself as he started to move things all by himself.

Darcy was glad that he had kept to himself. When she finished on the last part of her morning routine which was cleaning the lab with a broom in her hand, she took a look at Loki and noticed that he had already fallen asleep on his desk.

She walked towards him trying to see what he looks like. He had already rested his cheek on his arms facing away from her, eyes closed and snoring just a little bit.

"I didn't know you could look like this," she whispered. She reached out to him as she wiped a stray lock from his face. Her touch made him moan a little.

"Actually, you look more like a child lost in this place," she said and smiled. "Sleep tight, handsome."

She continued moving as she placed the broom back to its locker, not knowing that Loki was a light sleeper and had woken up from her touch. He even smiled when she called him handsome. Now he knows she's attracted to him.

He wanted her to touch him more, but he was unable to move when he heard the door open immediately.

"Good morning," Jane suddenly greeted when she came in. She then noticed the man beside her desk. "Is that Loki?"

"Yep," Darcy answered and watched as confusion etched on her face.

"What was he doing here?"

"He got in early."

"Oh God, we thought he went somewhere. Thor went ahead to the station to find if Loki did something." Jane then looked at her. "Did he do something to you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she added. "He was just trying to figure out stuff. He said he couldn't sleep."

"Ugh, Thor was right," Jane sighed. "He said that Loki would have to have major adjustments in his life including his sleeping hours. We're gonna have to get used to the first few weeks of him sleeping in the morning."

Jane went ahead to her desk without expecting a word from her. She really wanted to ask her what that meant but that would mean she would become interested of his past which she previously declared that she isn't at all.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Can I ask you something?"

Jane turned around. "What is it?"

"I'm just curious," she said defensively. "What was his life before he got here?"

"He was with the mafia or something."

"Like the mob?"

"Yeah."

"Like--those people with guns and drugs and all that criminal stuff?"

"Yes," Jane affirmed. "I don't know how many but Thor knew he killed people. Loki was really underground and working for the most wanted criminal."

"Thanos?" she had to ask. It was becoming a common household name.

"Yes," Jane continued. "Loki was so detached and into deep that Thor decided to take these matters to himself."

Darcy was left speechless. The one she's been trying to push away through her unwelcoming attitude was a dangerous man.

"That reminds me, I need to call Thor and tell him that Loki fell alseep in the lab." She rummaged through her bag to get her phone and dialed away. Darcy went ahead to the coffee machine and prepared it while recovering from all that information. 

All the while, Loki listened pretending to be asleep. He closed back his eyes and drowned everything he had heard in the void of his restlessness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard! I almost died! But this chapter saved me in so many ways (from real life). That's why I had to finish it. Sorry if my writing seems a bit disorganized. I hope you like it though.
> 
> BTW, have you guys seen Tom's new "nekkie" pic? It's such a gem. That magazine should be illegal. *wink wink*
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Edit: I just changed the tag to angst. Sorry. The fluff and the smut are gonna have to wait for a bit.

Ian saved Darcy's life. That's a literal fact.

She was going home one night when she got mugged. Luckily, Ian saw what happened and saved her by banging a trash bin lid on the mugger's head--multiple times.

He then grabbed her hand and ran away from there. She didn't know how long they had been running, but when they stopped in front of a coffee shop, they had to catch their breaths.

After a few minutes, Darcy looked at her savior. "What's your name?"

"Ian," he said. His brown hair was scattered beneath his beanie. His blue eyes were wide from the events unfolding when he shot a glance at her. "Do you want some coffee?"

 _Who says that after all what's happened? Him._  Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

And that's how their love story began.

If Jane thought she went too fast getting into a relationship with Ian, it didn't sink in to Darcy's system. Ian was the most kind-hearted person Darcy had ever been with. He wasn't funny or cool or attractive. He's probably the most dull person ever but with her, he can be the most caring lover.

And that is why Darcy is dating him for a year now.

"Happy Anniversary."

Darcy turned around her desk and saw Ian holding a round chocolate cake on his right hand with the cursive words on it while balancing a bouquet of red roses on his left arm and holding a pink balloon in his left hand. He wore a sheepish smile and Darcy's heartstrings were pulled to almost nonexistence. She melted.

"Awww, Ian!"

"I know you've been very busy lately," he added as Jane, Thor and Loki noticed the commotion. "So I thought I'd do something in return by surprising you like this."

Jane and Thor was happy at the sight of them. Loki just watched still trying to drink in everything.

"Thank you." She placed a quick kiss on his lips and Jane and Thor applauded. Loki smiled trying to be considerate.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," Darcy added and grabbed the cake from his hand. "Now let's eat this shit!"

It was already dusk when Ian surprised her and Darcy loved it that she wanted to celebrate it with everyone in the lab. It's moments like these that made her remember that Ian is a nice guy.

_You don't meet a nice guy everyday--or even date them for a year._

And so when things were going happily, Thor had to buy more drinks after their fridge was emptied. Loki was barely drinking. He had been nursing his wine glass for the whole evening sipping a few drinks from time to time. Darcy and Jane were a little tipsy from all of the beer they drank while laughing away at Ian's facial expressions rather than his lame jokes.

By the time Thor came back with more alcohol, Ian already passed out. With Darcy still laughing with Jane, Thor decided to drive Ian home first.

"Are you sure you're not going?" Thor asked before closing the door with Ian over his shoulder.

"I'm good, Thor," Darcy replied and raised his can of beer. "I still wanna have fun!"

"Alright." He finally left.

"Is it okay to celebrate without him at the moment?" Loki suddenly asked.

The sound of his voice alerted her but she's quickly reminded of the special occasion. "Of course it is! Ian just can't take his alcohol very well. It's no problem. The real celebration starts tonight."

The girls squealed on the innuendo. Loki just shook his head and glanced at Darcy. _Naughty girl._

"Speaking of real celebrations," she suddenly said. "Does Loki seem bothered by it when you and Thor get it on?"

Jane went red in the face as Loki chuckled. "Darcy!"

"What?" she feigned innocence. "Do the math. You and Thor are only together during the night and Loki can't sleep. Surely, the guy sleeping on the couch maybe heard something."

"It had just been a week since I stayed there, Darcy." Loki inserted.

"True." She nodded her head in affirmation. "But many things can happen in 7 days."

This time, Jane blushed even more. "Ugh, Darcy! I can't believe you."

Darcy love Jane's reaction over this kind of things. "What?! It's practically normal. Right, Loki?"

"I agree."

"See? Even the new guy thinks so."

Jane turned to Loki. "Really?"

He smirked. "It's not like I don't hear you trying to drown your screams on a pillow when you get there."

Jane's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my God." Darcy couldn't believe what she just heard.

Without a word, Jane stood up and left the lab with a loud bang of the door.

"Did you really hear...?" Darcy tried to ask again.

"Yes," he chuckled. "Only once."

She laughed and Loki noticed the way her red lips open wide in sheer delight. He rarely gets to see her like this and it was an interesting sight.

"Well, I guess that's the end of the celebration." She said while she stood up and started to clean up her desk where they had been celebrating on.

Loki continued sipping his wine and watched her pick up the empty cans. "What's Ian like in bed?"

Darcy had to stop. "Seriously?"

"I'm curious."

"Stop."

"How did he manage to end up with a woman like you?"

She raised a brow trying to calm a nerve. "What are you trying to say?"

He stood up and smiled nonchalantly. "What I'm saying is that a year of love is great, but are you really happy?"

She had to think for a moment and remember why Ian is her boyfriend. "Look."

"Ah."

"What?"

"You paused."

"I did not."

"Did to."

"You asked me two questions. How am I supposed to answer them at the same time?"

He scoffed at her, "Reasons."

 _Oh, that's it._ "If you really wanna know if I'm happy, then the answer is yes. I am very happy with Ian. He makes me feel special. He cares for me and there is nobody on this world who can ever top that."

"Bullshit."

"I'm sorry. Did you just shit your pants because I finally found the one for me?"

"No," he defended and set his drink aside. "I'm saying you're not happy. I don't even think you're in love because if you are, you don't have to defend him from me."

She smirked at him and continued cleaning up. "Now you sound like a child."

He immediately grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Do I sound like a child now?"

His voice raspy and low and Darcy couldn't look away from his green eyes. "What are you trying to get at, Loki?"

He swallowed hard as he stole a quick glance at her lips.

 _Oh no_ , she thought.

His eyes on hers as he wet his lips and answered, "Don't make me answer that."

"Really?"

"Really."

And without any warning, his lips crashed onto hers for a searing kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki needs to clear his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character alert! Sorry! I just had to make someone a little bit OOC. Just this once (PROMISE!) so I can work around the plot.
> 
> I'd also like to apologize for the delay. My brother visited me and that meant QUALITY FAMILY TIME which is just playing lots of games together. The fic was put to hold.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! I'm really happy for all of the kudos, bookmarks and comments. No matter how little, each of it matters greatly to me. Thank you very much for taking the time to read this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Darcy is not okay.

To even say that is an understatement compared to what she's feeling right now.

Darcy is really not okay--especially when Loki kissed her yesterday and yesterday was her first anniversary of being together with Ian.

She could still feel Loki's lips. The tangy taste from the wine he had been drinking that night had left an inexcusable memory in her mind. Because of it, she remembered the way he stole her breath in that second, the way his grip was firm and her knees went weak in an instant. It was truly unforgivable because she has a boyfriend and she let another guy kiss her.

 _It was just a kiss_ , she tried to reason within herself. But even though it was, the fact that her reaction towards the kiss driving her crazy made the whole thing a big deal.

The kiss in question didn't last for long. It didn't even last a full round second, but she felt it was longer than that with the way it halted her to do anything. She was unable to think. Her witty brain full of sass, snark and sometimes angst derailed her mental state. It amazes her how one simple act can dehumanize her into a jelly.

When he released her from that one long suction of a kiss, his green eyes wide and waiting for her, she stared at him for moment and said, "I have to go."

And off she went without even looking back.

At the back of her mind, she wanted Loki to go after her and take here right then and there. The kiss was obviously not enough, but she had to contain herself because it was too superficial.

_Save it for the fairytales._

In this world, no one is that lucky to pursue things they wanted. She knew she had to go to college and finish a degree so that she can get a better-paying job. This plan is fool proof throughout the ages. It gives her the assurance of a bright future ahead.

The question: is she happy?

She never asked herself that to begin with. She just went ahead without looking back. And now her life seemed stable. She has a job that pays well. She lives with her boyfriend in a decent apartment. What could she ask for more?

She didn't have to ask. Apparently, the universe has other plans for her including a new lab assistant who was a former high-ranked mafia leader named Loki.

She knows she can't see him today after what happened. The lusty look he wore after the kiss came back to her in a flash. She hit herself with a facepalm and it woke Ian up. "Babe?"

She almost forgot where she was: on their big pink fluffy bed in their apartment and it was already the morning. She immediately smiled and curled up next to him. "Good morning to you too."

"Good morning," he replied as he tried to blink the sleepiness away. "What was that sound?"

"I hit myself."

"What?" More confusion was written all over his face.

She chuckled at the sight. "Because I woke up late. Do we still have to go to work today?" She lied.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "Yeah."

She slowly rested her leg over him and felt his morning wood beneath his boxers. "But it's our anniversary yesterday and we didn't even get to celebrate it properly."

Ian looked down at her who was now drawing circles over the bare flesh exposed above his thin blue cotton shirt. "I know what you're doing."

She raised her brows playfully with a wide grin on her face. "Oh really?"

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna get ya," he said with a low voice and a smile while he slowly crawled over her.

The apartment was filled with squeals, grunts, thuds and laughs. Their real celebration has officially started.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Loki arrived in the lab and was surprised to see Jane already working with the last night's mess still in full view.

"Good morning." Jane greeted while analyzing papers on the board.

"Hey," he replied as he slowly closed the door. "The lab's a mess."

"Yup."

"Where's Darcy?"

She walked back to her computer and replied, "She called just a second ago. She says she and Ian can't come to work today."

"Is something the matter?" he immediately asked. He was concerned. Did Darcy tell Ian anything about last night? Did they have a fight? Did he hit her? Has he shown his true colors? Are they gonna break up? Questions were starting to rattle his mind.

"Not exactly," Jane added. "Apart from the hangover, she said that they have to take the day off to celebrate their anniversary properly--whatever that means. I figured I'd let them since Ian passed out first."

"Oh." _Of course, Darcy was smarter than that._ "What about you? You were complaining of a hangover this morning. Do you wanna take the day off too?"

"I want to," she replied and looked at him. "But I still got work to do."

"You're not on a deadline at the moment," he assured her. "You can go back and sleep it over. I'll handle things here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I'll clean up as well."

"I guess that's okay." She suddenly dropped what she was doing and fixed up her things. She was very quick and finally walked towards the door when she stopped. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course, you can," Loki said with a gentle smile on his face.

"You were one of the mafia leaders in the city and I know you never really liked the idea of being here," she added with a glare.

"True," he affirmed, "But I'll be in more trouble if I try to run away now."

She nodded and left the lab. He could still hear her footsteps as it descended to a halt and a ping of an elevator.

At that moment, he was met with the beeps of equipment and the humming of electricity from the computers. He needed to be alone but he had nowhere to go. The lab was becoming to feel like home to him. He had to make Jane leave.

He scanned the lab. He can still see the beer cans on Darcy's desk. He approached the mess and picked one up. _One of these could be hers_. His half-filled wine glass was still standing in the corner of the desk. Images of last night started to flash in his mind. They argued about love and happiness. He wanted to strip her off of the illusion she was living in. She was not in love. Because if she was, she wouldn't stare at him when she thought he doesn't notice when they are busy with new data. She would've slapped him when he kissed her. She wouldn't have paused when he asked her about Ian.

That pause. If she was in love, she would have just smiled and blushed and he would have left her alone. She paused and that meant she wanted to justify everything. He knew she wasn't happy and that's why he risked kissing her. He didn't care if she was in a long-term relationship with anybody. Ian can kill him if he wanted for kissing Darcy. He had been into deeper troubles than this.

He reminisced his time in the underground. He shook it off and started cleaning up to clear his mind. He doesn't want to think about it anymore. He knows Odin will be after him for good if he ever decides to go back.

As he finally finished cleaning the lab, even clearing up the mess unrelated to the party last night, he started to question himself. _What the fuck am I doing?_

He was Thanos's trusted henchman. He killed for him without question. He obeyed his orders accordingly and swiftly that even Mr. Retho started to become suspicious. He wasn't in it for anything except for the satisfaction of bringing his family name down. Every night, women would flock over him as if he was their deliverance. Sometimes, he'd fuck one and there are also times he just enjoys their company. He was very picky but it was always worth the time. He had sums of money hidden from others. His name was becoming known in the criminal world. Other mafia bosses are expressing their interests to invite him in their circle, but he was loyal to Thanos simply because he had more to offer than others.

He had the world at the palm of his hands because he was so good at being bad. And now, he had allowed himself to demean his existence as a new lab assistant and getting himself tangled with a fiesty and gorgeous woman who is already taken.

He needed a breather. He closed the lab and went out of the building looking for a telephone booth. He found one in the corner of the street crossing. He went ahead inside, put in some change he had, dialed the numbers he had memorised for the longest time and heard the ringing on the receiver.

"Hello?" A woman's voice was heard.

"It's me," he said and drew a deep sigh. There was a pause and he could already picture the disbelief on the woman's face on the other end of the line.

"Where are you?" She finally asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "I just went out to look for a telephone. I have to talk to you."

"I can't--" she began.

"Please, Sif," he interrupted.

At the sound of his pleading, she finally gave in. "Alright. What is it this time?"

Sif was their cousin. She was closer to Thor but she was unexpectedly protective of Loki. They were always together since childhood, playing and bickering at each other. She was an emphatic soul which understood the good, the bad, and the ugliness of the world. He is taking a risk calling her knowing that she can always tell Thor but he knew she wouldn't. She didn't even tell on him when Thor asked her of his whereabouts when he was still underground. She understood Loki even though she can be difficult at him sometimes, but he would rather run to her for cover because he knew she can be trusted.

"Thank you," he held the receiver tighter and continued, "I just wanna know if the big boss already knows about my capture."

She scoffed at him. "What else? Those dogs of yours are barking all day, you know."

Loki and Sif had been good at concealing their conversations with the most ridiculous jargons since high school. Instantly, he knew what she meant. Thanos is looking for him but she couldn't say it out loud which means she isn't alone. "Who's with you right now?"

"Who else?"

He paused for a moment. "Thor?"

"Yep."

"Ugh," he grunted.

"Perfect timing."

He rolled his eyes. "Not my intention."

"Of course," she added with perfect nonchalance. "What are you gonna do about the dogs?"

"Stay low. I can't risk them finding out where I am."

"I don't get it."

"I'm surrounded with innocent people."

She pinned her phone on her shoulder while she busied herself with police paperwork. "Since when do you care?"

"They don't deserve my fate," he hissed as he looked around cautiously.

She stopped her work for a moment. "I think you still got some ice cream in the fridge."

 _She thinks I'm getting soft? The hell?_ He scoffed at the thought. "I can't believe you just said that."

"I can't believe you called."

Now she's ticked off. His glee faded the instant he heard the tone of her voice. He immediately cleared his throat and continued, "The reason I'm calling is because--"

**_B e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e p . . ._ **

_Fuck._  His 3 minutes was over. Now he had to get back to the lab.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sif stared at her phone. She knew he used another telephone booth out of nowhere.

"What was that all about?" Thor asked as he delivered files on her desk.

She turned and looked at him. "An old friend."

He raised a brow. "Dogs, ice cream and sarcasm?"

She smiled and went back to work. "That's how we always are."

"Odd friend," he remarked and left.

She hummed while she continued working. At the back of her mind, she was growing concerned. She knew Thor caught Loki but he never told her what he did afterwards. One thing is certain: Loki is beginning to care.

She smiled at the thought. _I bet he doesn't know what to do anymore. Loki, always the most confused of them all._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the store is what they needed after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not have the time to review this chapter. So if you see mistakes, I apologize. I will try to correct them when I get back home.
> 
> I actually have another scene in mind before this. I don't know why or how it got to this. Somehow, the characters are playing in my head with minds of their own. Don't worry, I'm getting to the sweet turn of events really soon.
> 
> Have fun reading!

The next day was inevitable. Darcy has no other choice but go to work and face Loki when needed.

She doesn't really know what to say to him. In fact, it'd be better if he never mentions anything to anyone ever. She wants to forget how delicious he tasted. It will be a mistake to get involved with him. She has a boyfriend. She doesn't know anything about him except that he's a criminal and Thor's little brother. There is absolutely no reason for her to jump in his wagon and join the circus.

So she was absolutely stunned when she saw him early in the lab again.

"Can't sleep?"

"Nope," he answered without even turning around. He was pinning data sheets on the board. With his height, he was able to use the spaces in the farthest corners with ease. "I've been sleeping better lately."

"Oh," she said as she walked to her desk and set her things. "So why come before office hours?"

He finally turned around. He was wearing a black polo shirt exposing a little bit of his chest. He was finished with her routine already. The lab was spotless. "I thought I'd come and do your routine instead in case you still feel like sleeping in again today."

 _Something's off. He's kinder than usual._ "I'm good now."

He nodded. "Good." He walked to Jane's desk and finished piling the remaining sheets.

She watched him. There was no smile on his face since she came in. His green eyes focused on his work. "You don't need to do that, Loki."

"It's fine," he said, still piling the sheets, "This is the last of it anyway. I can't do Ian's desk though. I'm still not sure of his work."

"That's okay," she added and sat down. "He won't be coming to the lab for a few weeks."

He stopped and looked at her. "Is that so?"

"Yes." She grabbed a file from a folder and started reading it. "University exams are coming up. He needs to study."

"Well," he shrugged, composed, "That's reasonable." He turned on Jane's computer and went to his desk for more work.

She doesn't know if Loki was angry at her or did he get sick with amnesia all of a sudden that he had forgotten what he did because he was acting like nothing ever happened. He was also very silent and she was getting anxious about it.

She took her phone and flipped through the messages if she had any. There was none. Ian must've been busy. She set it aside and scanned through her files in the computer. Everything was the same as it was. She glanced at Loki. He was busy piling more sheets on his desk. Recently he had been grabbing more data than Jane.

"By the way," he suddenly said while finishing his data sheet pile, "We ran out of spreadsheets. Should we buy some before Jane comes in? We still got an hour to run to the store."

She groaned. "I hate the office supply store here."

"What?" He managed to stop and looked at her.

She rolled her eyes and look at him. "Just follow me."

They took their coats, left the lab and went out. The day was cloudy as before. They walked in silence. Darcy was getting anxious again. She started to walk faster and turned around the corner. Loki followed easily. His strides were longer than hers. She noticed this. _Damn his sexy long legs._

When they arrived, Loki wasn't sure what to think about the place. It was a used-books store which was also selling office supplies.

"The owner thinks he can hit two birds with one stone," she said with a cringe.

"Why not?" he replied.

She looked at him and said, "He's not. He's just tricking people. Why can't he decide which he should be selling?"

"He wants more business, I guess," he added, "That seems more natural to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you marry him right away?"

He never said anything back as she had already went inside.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loki walked around the shelves of the store and tried to read the titles of novels he had never heard before. Some of them were adorned with fleshy and suggestive couples on the covers. Others were so badly used the paperback had already faded. He smiled at the ridiculousness of the merchandise. Something akin to his life in the underground.

He walked up beside Darcy when it was already her turn to pay.

"Find anything interesting?" she asked as the cashier pushed the buttons on the machine.

"They were all interesting," he answered, "But it was not of my taste."

"Wow, I never thought you had one," she commented sarcastically.

He smirked. "Very funny."

"Well," she shrugged and searched her wallet to pay the bill, "If you're looking for Shakespeare's First Folio, this is not the place."

As she paid the cashier, he looked at the thick pile of sheets she had purchased and pondered on her words. "I don't need to."

The cashier handed her change while Loki immediately carried the sheets. Darcy automatically snuck the coins in her coat pocket as they walked towards the door. "What do you mean?"

He opened it for her and was met with a chilly breeze. "I already have it."

She stopped right in the middle of the door. Their distance was so close to each other but this time, she wasn't bothered. His words rang through her ears and it remained in her brain for a second. "That's $6 million when it was sold at Christie's. It has only very limited copies."

He curved a smile that reached to his ears. "You like Shakespeare."

"No," she replied with a serious face. "I love Shakespeare."

He smiled even more. After all the things that had happened between them, confusing themselves and throwing angry remarks at each other, he was glad that something had finally connected them both.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked and continued to walk out of the store. She was pissed at herself because Loki's smile this time was not stained of malice, greed or anything. It was a true smile and it made him even more beautiful than he first came to the lab. She found the sight very attractive and she's trying to mask it from him.

He followed her lead and answered, "What do you love about Shakespeare?"

"Politics."

"What?"

"I'm a Political Science graduate," she explained as she walked faster again. "I'm drawn to anything political even though his works are fictional."

"Interesting," he replied as he matched her pace. "I never thought of it that way."

She stopped again and faced him. She couldn't get it out of her head."Why do you have Shakespeare's First Folio? There are not many of them left."

He stopped too, his stupid smile never off his face. "Because I can...?"

"You can what?" She crossed her arms. She needed an explanation.

"I can have it," he answered with a smug.

"Why can you have it?" she asked again. "It's $6 million. You can't possibly afford it."

She started to walk again when he added, "I can afford it."

His words halted her again. She's reminded of his life before he arrived in the lab. She knew that the mafia can acquire huge amounts of money but not this big. She turned to face him. "Really? Where did you get all that money?

His smile faded as he looked at her with serious eyes. He remembered when she asked Jane about his life. If they knew he was awake then, they wouldn't talk about it. "I know you already know what I was before I got here. You don't need to hide your knowledge of me. I was proud of my past for a while but knowing that you know all about it makes me ashamed of it now."

Her heart was crushed at the sound of his words. She can see the sincerity in his eyes. _Can criminals be like this? No, they can't be._ "Liar."

"What?"

She never said anything anymore as she walked back to the lab in silence. He caught up with her. "I'm not lying, Darcy."

She was becoming teary-eyed but she held back her tears. She didn't understand why she was crying. "Loki, the infamous god of lies. I bet your parents already predicted that you'd be good at lying when you grow up."

"It's just a name," he said. "And I'm not a god. I'm not lying either."

She stopped. They were already in front of the building. She's already had it. "You know, it would be better if you gain your redemption because you wanted to and not because of anybody else. Don't make me your savior. Do it for yourself. Yes, I know what you were and I should be very careful around you, but that is your past. You can never change it. And if you're ashamed of it because I know all about it, then you're blind because you don't need me to remind you that. I'm not your redemption, Loki."

He stood there silent and speechless. Just when something was finally connecting them, she pushes him away. He doesn't understand why she does this. After all, women like to be pulled to him but she was so much different from them. She was not like any other women.

She always stood her ground to the point of making herself stupid. One of those stupid things was her relationship with Ian. He ought to know how they got together. Thor hasn't mentioned anything yet, nor did Jane. He was too cautious to ask them about it. After all, it's none of his business.

He's then reminded of Katherina, Shakespeare's shrew: headstrong and stubborn. And the more he thinks about the character, the more he realizes something.

"You like me," he said suddenly. "Admit it."

"What?" she gasped softly.

"Everytime we connect, everytime we get close to each other, you push me away," he continued. "You make it very clear that you don't want me."

"I really don't want you."

"But you do," he said. "You do want me. You like me. You're attracted to me. Because if you are not, you won't be pushing me away."

She scoffed. "So now you know me? Is that what you're saying? You're finally able to read me?"

He laughed. _She is too defensive._

She became confused. "What's so funny?"

He smiled again relieved of finally being able to see the holes in the walls she had put up between them. "You're one to talk of blindness when you don't even know what you want."

"I do know what I want," she explained.

"You don't."

"I do. I want Ian. I want my job," she insisted and started walking up to the lab. "Besides, all your talk of not knowing what I want is just your way of saying that you don't know what you want. You don't even know if you want redemption.  Hell, I don't even know if I should believe that you have Shakespeare's First Folio."

He chuckled, noticed the way she changed the subject and followed her. "Oh yes, I do."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They arrived in the lab and found Jane standing by the board. "Where have you two been?"

"We bought spreadsheets," Darcy answered as Loki entered and closed the door. "Loki said we ran out of them."

"That's not necessary." Jane's face was serious.

"What's up?" Darcy settled her things while Loki went to his desk and placed the bundle of paper there.

"I have some bad news."

Darcy and Loki looked at each other. He gathered towards them and let Jane have her moment to explain what she meant.

"Spit it out." Darcy couldn't handle the tension.

Jane looked at them both, sighed and said, "The lab is closing soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lab is closing.  
> Jane is sad.  
> Darcy can't go to Norway.  
> Loki wants to.  
> Thor arrives in the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not guilty for using my country as an excuse for the turn of events in the story. LOL! Sorry, my fellow countrymen. I failed you all. LMAO!
> 
> Joking aside, this piece is still UNBETA'D. Still not my characters. I already pointed this out in the first chapter.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

" **W H A T ? !** "

Jane predicted that. Both Darcy and Loki yelled when they heard the news.

"But--why?" Darcy struggled to say. She could not believe this is happening. Her bright-future plan is suddenly turning grim.

Jane swallowed nervously and said, "Our last sponsor to get this lab going has finally given up. He found a wife in the Philippines and left us. That means we cannot pay the bills, the rent and other loans that we have pent up since the lab started. He said that it was nice to see that things were finally starting to make sense in the universe because of astrophysics but love was more important."

"The lab has no savings at all?" Loki asked trying to figure out the problem. He doesn't want the lab to close because that meant he had to deal with Odin again. Just when things are getting better with Darcy too, he receives this.

"None," Jane replied. "The lab is very non-profit. This was used to provide information for scientists when it was founded. Funds came from various sources until sponsors are getting tired of providing for us. The last one was very kind to let us continue even though it had so little to offer than it used to be."

Upon Jane's information, Loki's sudden interest of the history of the lab caught him. "When was the lab founded?"

"Ten years ago," she answered. "I was an intern then."

"But Jane," Darcy interjected with pleading eyes, "You can't close the lab."

She took a step towards her and placed her hands on her shoulders for comfort. "Believe me, Darcy, I've tried everything in my power to get this place going. I even called Dr. Erik Selvig if he can help us. He said that this was out of his hands unless--we go to his lab instead."

Their eyes brightened but Jane's was still somber.

"Where is it?" Darcy asked.

"Norway."

"Fuck."

"Exactly."

"I can go," Loki said.

Jane looked at him incredulously. "That's too far, Loki."

"I don't mind."

"We do," Darcy said. If she goes to Norway, that meant leaving Ian. On top of that, she's going to be there with Loki everyday. _Unacceptable._

"Besides," Jane added, "I think you're not allowed to go anywhere."

He smirked and continued, "True, but I was placed to be with this team. So if the team goes to Norway, then there's absolutely no problem for me."

"Fat chance, Loki," Darcy replied. "We're not going."

"Alright then," he said and shrugged. "When will the lab close?"

Jane swallowed again. "In three days."

"What?!" Darcy could not believe it.

"I'm sorry, Darce." Jane said and hugged her. "This had gotten so out of my control."

She pressed her lips and hugged her back. "You could've told me sooner. Maybe I could still find some way then."

"I know," Jane whispered to her ear. "I'm so sorry."

Just then, a thought came to mind. Darcy looked at Loki at that instant. "You."

"What?" Loki was caught off guard.

Jane released her at that moment as Darcy continued, "You said you have money."

Loki smiled. He always liked it when she's very perceptive. "I do. Maybe enough to get this lab going for another ten years."

"That's a lot of money," Jane gasped.

"So why don't you sponsor the lab then?" Darcy asked.

He sat on her desk, arms crossed and answered, "It's not a matter of doing it. It's more like a question of--can I even do it."

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked again, more curious.

He sighed. "If there is any activity in my accounts, Thanos will find me. I don't know if he's gonna kill me or take me back in, but he will find me. He had always wanted to find me. Besides, I will be putting innocent people in danger when he finds out you have been with me all this time."

"He's gonna kill us?" Darcy was scared at the thought.

Loki looked away from her and answered, "Not if he finds out I'm here."

She looked at Jane and muttered, "I think Thor didn't think this through."

Jane suddenly sobbed on Darcy's shoulder. The situation melded more in her head than Darcy's remark on Thor. "All of my years of hard work will be gone just like that."

She hushed her, patting her hands on Jane's back as a means of comfort. "All of it was put to good use. Don't worry. Maybe the universe has decided a better plan for you."

"But I love this lab." Jane cried even more.

Loki watched the two women. He hardly knew Jane. They never talk when they're in the apartment, but when it comes to work, she's direct and tactless. Work-mode Jane is the only Jane he knew. She's not a bad boss either. Probably even better than Thanos minus the wealth.

And then there was Darcy, the insufferable and perceptive woman with brains and beauty he likes very much. He was getting to know her. She loves her boyfriend Ian, her job and Shakespeare. The last part was more believable than her love for Ian. He still thinks that way. Somehow he has to prove to her that she loves Ian for other reasons than love itself. Whatever it was, he never really thought it through because the only thing he knows is that she's attracted to him. He knows she's trying very hard to suppress her want for him because she doesn't want to destroy what she has with Ian.

 _Naturally,_ he scoffed at the thought.

Her job here has also meant a lot to her. It pays well especially when your boss is like Jane who isn't very hard to deal with. Jane was also her friend. It made it easier for her to cooperate whatever Jane wants her to do even though she has graduated to a whole new different level of science.

He then thought of the surviving time left for the lab. The place meant a lot to all of them, except maybe for Ian who had definitely used Darcy to get him as an intern since it was a pre-requisite for the university.

_That's definitely it. No doubt about it._

He doesn't want to lose the lab either. He will suffer in the hands of Odin when all of this will be torn down. If that happens, he'd better get out of there and go back to Thanos.

_Should I really?_

He knows Thanos is not happy at all that he's gone without a word. No body, no message, nothing. And whatever explanation he will procure, truth or not, Thanos won't be the forgiving one. He will suffer too.

It was a very tough decision to make. He now knows he can't go back to Odin nor Thanos. He wants to save the lab, but how? He thought very hard and deep of solutions he could do. He thought of the connections he had while he was underground. None seem to make the ideal choice as they will all probably betray him and report to Thanos right then and there.

_Except for one._

He looked up and saw the two women still in each other's arms for comfort. He stood up suddenly and said, "Call Thor."

"What?" Darcy was almost startled at the sound of his voice. She shook Jane out of her whimpers.

It seems Jane has heard him too. "Why?"

"I have an idea," he replied, "But I need Thor's permission to do this."

Jane stared at him. He sounds serious. She was unsure if she should contact Thor.

Loki sighed. "Do you want to save the lab or not?"

She hurried to her desk, picked up her phone and dialed Thor's number.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thor arrived the second she heard Jane's slurred incomprehensible words. He knew she was crying. That was reason alone to rush to her side.

Jane was unable to say anything. She was still sad. So Darcy explained everything.

"Damn," he said when Darcy has finished. "So why did you need me for? If you need my help on these things, I don't know how to help at all. This is too complicated."

"I have an idea," Loki finally said. "I told Jane to call you because this will require a permission from you."

Thor smiled. "You're really doing this? You wanna help out?"

"Shut up," Loki said. He hated how he said it. "I have a plan."

"Let's hear it," Thor replied and crossed his arms.

Now it was his time to smile. All eyes on him as he walked towards the board and turned to face them.

"How many of you have never heard of Tony Stark?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is set and they finally face Tony, but things got a little side-tracked for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for the delay. So many things came up. Band gig, family members coming over unannounced, work, power interruptions. I almost lost track of everything. I managed to finish this up for a little bit. This was a little bit fun to write. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up in a few days.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the comments and kudos! Gosh, it's so overwhelming. I hope you'll continue reading! Mwah!

Loki was a confident person. He knew what he wanted no matter what his family and friends tell him how twisted his mind works. If he is set on something, he's on it full speed. He never looks back.

After Thor caught him, things were not moving in his pace. His choices were limited, his freedom sparse. He did not want to redeem himself. He felt he did nothing wrong. He wass living his life the way he wanted it. Sadly, his actions had resulted unexpected things. And even though he doesn't know it, he is on his way to redemption--slowly, but surely. This has set him to do things that mostly baffles him which made him to call up Sif.

And so when he concocted his plan to save the lab, he regained his confidence. He knew he could do it. As he mentioned the name of the billionaire, the look of disbelief on their faces was vivid.

Firstly, Thor reacted to it. His big oaf of a brother always has something to say. Though it was very cunning of him to have caught him in an ambush, his slow comprehension on things was tricky.

Secondly, Jane was confused. One of Tony Stark's uncommon traits was his IQ. Stark is a genius, to put it frankly. Every scientist in the world knows that his wealth, not only did it came from his father, but also from his brain. Although many tried to imitate his footsteps, Tony Stark was exceptionally different. All the more reason why Jane is puzzled on Loki's so-called "idea."

Lastly, Darcy. He could already hear the snark almost coming out of her distracting mouth, but she retracted. _Oh, the things she doesn't know about me._ It made him ashamed of his past, but this is what he was and he did not regret it.

"Loki," Jane said before he could reveal anything to them, "everyone knows Tony Stark."

He gestured a smug smile and Darcy wanted to rip it off his face at that instant. "Everyone seems to know Tony, but nobody knows him like I do."

"What do you mean, brother?" Thor became interested.

"Before anything else," Loki began, "I want everybody in this room to promise me one thing."

They all looked at each other. "What is it?" Thor asked.

"Don't. Touch. Tony. Stark." He finally said. "Especially you, Thor."

Thor was stunned as he continued, "You're a cop. If Tony Stark gets caught, I'll be knocking on your door and torture you with my devices."

"Uhm," Darcy interrupted, "You can't really knock on his door cuz you're already living in their apartment."

He looked at her and smirked. _Oh, that lovely brain of yours._ "I was getting to that part because before I will lay out my plan, I want a place of my own."

"Loki," Thor boomed, "you can't simply ask this much. It is beyond your restrictions."

"Believe me, Thor," he took a step forward and looked at him intently, "when I go down the rabbit hole, you're never going to wish of coming back. The stakes are high but if it delivers, I assure you that it is so much more than we deserve. I don't want any of you to rat him out, catch him or hurt him. When you're down the hole, whatever you've learned, heard or said, they all must remain there. Let's keep it that way and we'll make it out alive."

Darcy put her hands on her waist and looked at him doubtfully. "What makes you think Stark is going to help us?"

He drew a deep breath and replied, "Because in the criminal world, every good deed is worth more than gold. Stark owes me and I intend to collect."

She raised a playful brow at him. She hasn't seen this side of Loki before: proud and assertive. It made him stand tall over the world.

_Can I jump on you?_

"What?" Loki asked sensing the silence from her.

She suddenly curved a small smile and said, "Tell us your plan."

"Darcy?!" Jane exclaimed, "I don't think his plan is safe especially when he mentioned about the 'criminal world' part."

"Jane," she held her hand and continued, "let's hear Loki out first. That way, we can decide afterwards if it's okay to go."

Jane was hesitant but Thor comforted her by placing an arm over her shoulders. "Darcy's right."

Jane finally nodded as they all looked at Loki and waited.

_Time to shine._

"Tony Stark is a genius billionaire by day and a mafia boss by night. While he's busy doing a proper job in his tower, he's busy dealing with other mafia bosses at night. His arms and ammunitions are best in the world and that's where we got our stuff from.

"He runs a secret lab which specializes on gamma radiation. He funds it very well in order for Dr. Banner to keep it going for a long time. If we propose to him our intentions, he might sponsor the lab. All we need to do is present him a reason why he should."

"Energy," Jane suddenly said. "There is energy out there and I'm still trying to connect from Point A to Point B, how we should collect it and its benefits if it ever gets across us. Is that good enough reason?"

He smiled widely. "Exactly the things I found too."

"Is that why all of the spreadsheets get used like toilet paper around here?" Darcy commented.

He shrugged. "You could say that."

"Ugh, Loki. You're wasting too much paper."

"Sorry, love."

"Don't call me that. We're not dating."

"Oh, I'll get there soon enough."

"She has a boyfriend, Loki," Jane blurted.

"What?" Thor was surprised. "Brother, you like Darcy?"

"Seriously, you guys," Darcy suddenly intervened feeling uncomfortable, "do you want to save the lab or should we just gang up on him?"

They fell silent and Darcy wanted to smack herself for saving Loki. She looked at him and saw the gentle smile he gave her. She looked away instantly to hide the butterflies she felt spreading in her stomach.

"We better get going tonight," she finally said, "We don't have much time."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loki and Darcy arrived in the club called "Indian Palace". They were both wearing gray hoodies and black pants. They concealed themselves openly but the bouncers let them in after seeing Loki's face.

Jane and Thor stayed inside the car parked not too far away. They are on standby in case anything goes wrong. They now know they have to trust Loki. Regarding his conditions, it looks like they have the whole night to think it through if the plan doesn't work.

Inside the club was filled with women of colors, shapes and sizes dressed in thin transparent saris adorned with beads and sequences. Slow indian music was playing. Low tables were situated accordingly with pillows of varying hues of red serving as seats for the customers.

The place was filled. As they made way while Loki was on lead, some women took notice and flocked around him.

"You don't need to hide yourself, stranger," said one of the women with blond hair. "I can make your dreams come true as long as you show your face."

He grabbed Darcy's hand and walked faster away from the women before they could recognize him. He did not want to risk of letting everyone know he's alive and well before they might inform Thanos. They passed through the bar and the kitchen until they were walking through a narrow pathway walled with bricks.

They suddenly stopped. A steel door was right in front of them. Loki knocked on it.

"Who is it?" A voice asked muffled behind the door.

"Death," Loki answered. Darcy was shocked at his answer.

"Very funny, reindeer games." Suddenly, the door opened and a man with dark hair appeared in front of them. "What the--"

Immediately, Loki grabbed Darcy and hurried inside. He closed the door and examined the man's face in shock. "I can explain, Tony."

"Did you just resurrect from the dead?" The man called Tony finally spoke.

"This is Darcy," he continued.

"And got married?" Tony's curiosity grew.

Darcy finally gave a deep sigh after holding her breath which she didn't know she was holding. "Why does it always look like we're a couple?"

Loki smirked at her. "I rather like it."

Her eyes grew wide bearing deep into his. "No."

Tony scoffed at them. "If you went all the way here meticulously and dangerously just to fight the snark out of each other, give me a call when you're done. I got loads of work to do."

"Wait," Loki said.

Tony turned around and saw the soft features on Loki's face. It was something he rarely sees. "Everyone thinks you're dead and we thought Thanos is just going nuts for trying to look for you."

"I know," he calmly replied, "but I came here with another reason."

Suddenly, a cellphone rings. The three of them looked at each other trying to find the source of the noise until Darcy recognized it and picked up the phone from her pocket.

Loki mouthed no, but Darcy ignored him. "Hey babe!"

He rolled his eyes as he saw her transform into a different woman. Tony just stood there watching the events unfolding.

"How was your exams?"

He hated it when she morphs joyfully into somebody he doesn't know. Ticked off, he grabbed the phone from her ear which startled her. "Ian, we are in the middle of something important and we can't afford wasting time by having you call Darcy right now."

"Oh," Ian said through the line. "Sorry Loki, I didn't know. Darcy hasn't been texting or calling me lately. I'm just worried of my girl."

 _My girl? Shut the fu--_  "I'm sure. Talk to you later."

He ended the call and Darcy grabbed the phone from him. "What the actual fuck were you doing?"

He raised a brow feeling authoritative. "Dismissing Ian. What do you think?"

"How dare you!"

"How dare I?"

"Ugh!"

"I see," Tony blurted. "We have a love triangle here, folks."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's grand scheme.  
> Loki is irritated.  
> Darcy is sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the smut! Rawr! FORGIVE ME!
> 
> This is still UNBETA'D! Pardon the mistakes. *flops*

Loki and Darcy finally eased in Tony's hideout. It was a small brick room. There was a blurry glass door in one corner. Darcy suspected it to be the secret lab Loki mentioned. She settled in one of the wooden chairs opposite to the couch where Loki and Tony sat. The tension had ceased and Loki managed to explain everything to Tony before another word was spoken. When he was finished, Tony's mind was starting to work.

"You want to save a lab."

"Yes," Loki affirmed.

"You don't want to go back to Odin nor to Thanos."

He slowly nod his head.

"You think I can help you because I'm different from the other mafia bosses."

He shrugged. "Yes."

"Loki, you boggle me," Tony began. "You were a great henchman but you want out because Thor finally caught you and you're not sure if going back is the best idea. Where do you think you're heading with your life?"

He rolled his eyes. "That is my problem alone."

"You didn't even explain how you got to like Darcy?"

Darcy who was calmly sitting was startled to hear that part.

"Is it because of her rack?"

"What?" she gasped.

Loki cleared his throat. "Will you help us?"

"Why should I?"

Darcy looked at Loki who was clenching his jaw.

"You owe me," he said with a hint of warning on his tone.

The said debt brought Tony to a myriad of memories. For some unknown reason, Loki covered for Tony when Thanos almost got a hold of him while negotiating for the prices of ammos and ammunition. Thanos was the titan of all mafia bosses and Tony knows that. He knows how influential and powerful Thanos was and he pushed his terms on him. Thanos was not happy and tried to choke him but Loki intervened and managed to convince Thanos to let him go.

"Loki," he crossed his arms and said, "that's different. You're asking me to invest."

"I'm asking you to change my life." Loki said firmly. "Would you still be here if I didn't butt in?"

"Okay, I see what you're doing," he added, "and no. I wouldn't be here without your help, but think! If my name will be up there, then my life will change over night."

Loki chuckled. "Nobody has to know, Tony."

"How sure are you?"

"Because that's where I've been spending my days hiding from the world," he added which made Tony pause. "Thanos didn't find me. The whole mafia scene doesn't know I exist. I intend to save it from falling apart."

"Loki, you can't keep hiding forever."

"I know," Loki nodded. "Let me just figure out something along the way. For now, I need you do this."

Tony sighed. "If you want me to fund it, I need to see the place first."

"Okay, that's no problem."

"Right now."

Loki looked at Darcy and then back at Tony. "Are you sure it's safe?"

He scoffed at the sound of Loki's words. "Puh-lease. I'm not ten anymore."

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Tony met with Jane and Thor in the car while Loki and Darcy followed, they certainly didn't expect for the man himself to be upfront interested. Thor revved up the car to the lab immediately. As soon they arrived, Jane opened the lab and everyone entered.

The lab was not much. Brick walls with wide arch glass windows. Large equipment in corners and desks filled with folders and spreadsheets.

"Well," Tony said after drinking all of the sight in. "I imagined it worse."

Jane walked further and said, "Our last sponsor could only give a certain amount and he was the last one to have given us support for the longest time. We were lucky and did not complain."

Tony followed her lead as Jane mumbled away how the lab works. Loki added a few information here and there. Darcy and Thor stood by the sidelines listening to the overload of knowledge flowing through everyone's ears. One in a while, Loki would steal a glance from Darcy and then his eyes would go back to either Jane's or Tony's, refocusing himself on the technicalities of astrophysics. Darcy would look away. She isn't comfortable whenever Loki looks her way. The way his green eyes rest on hers innocently as if his pupils need to pass by her to get to where they should be looking.

She ignored this gesture. She doesn't want to be moved by it however tempting he was. There are much better things to do--like convincing Tony Stark to save the lab.

When Jane and Loki were finished, Tony looked out the window admiring the night view from the second floor of the old building. "Which one would you like to hear first: the good news or the bad news?"

Jane shrugged and crossed her arms calming herself from the inevitable. "Whichever would you like."

"The bad news," Loki answered instead.

"I knew you'd say that," Tony said with a smirk. "The bad news is--I hate this place. It's old and dusty--"

"Hey!" Darcy blurted, "I clean this place every morning."

He could not help but quirk a brow of disbelief. Loki looked at him and affirmed, "That is very true."

He sighed and continued, "Whatever. The thing is that I don't like it. If you're going to explore the universe, you're going to need a better height than this."

"We don't have time to move," Jane replied.

"Well, if I'm going to fund it, I might as well transport this lab to the tower with better equipment than these outdated ones," he said as he faced them with a stern face.

"Tony?" Loki was trying to get Tony's hint. "What are you saying?"

"You heard me," he said as he walked towards the door. "I'll be back in 2 days. Make sure to pack everything."

As he closed the door and reached for his cell to contact his ride, a loud cheer was heard inside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That night, when everyone had already said their goodbyes and planned tomorrow for packing, Loki couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned on the couch to no avail. He kept thinking of Darcy. This time, it was apparent that he really liked her.

He became conscious of it when the women in Tony's club were flocking over him. He remembered how he would just pick one for the company and decide later whether the woman was worth the time afterwards for some fuck. But when he was with her, it was a moment of truth for him. He didn't want to be in that situation anymore. He wanted to get away--with her.

If he had shown his face to the women in the club, perhaps two or three of them would immediately recognize him. He'd never risk it especially when Darcy was with him. He knows the women will tell. That was his primary concern.

His other concern was Darcy. Somehow, it irked him that these women accompanied him in the past. Compared to Darcy, she was entirely on a different level no doubt about it. Despite her lovely curves which he had been eyeing for quite some time, she used her brains instead to live her life the way she wanted it. In that way, she became so special.

She still pushes him away. When Ian called, he didn't want her to pick up but she did. Maybe she did it to spite him. Whatever the reason behind it, it was playful and deliciously irritating. If Tony wasn't in their presence, he would've cornered her and already had his way. He was trying to contain himself which was unoblivious to everyone.

It was already 2 AM when he heard a noise. He listened attentively. He heard a door open and then close. And it was not just an ordinary like the other rooms in the building. The creak from the said door was oddly familiar.

_The lab._

He hurried down the flight of stairs with no slippers on, a pair of black pajama pants and an untied black and gray striped robe. He opened the door silently to avoid the intruder from panicking and jumping so that he will be able to pin him down, but the creak of the lab door alerted the intruder. When he looked inside, he was surprised.

"Darcy?"

She turned around and saw Loki with disheveled hair and the robe teasing the lean muscles from the fabric. She fought back tears but they keep rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

She wiped them away trying to conceal her sadness in the darkness of the lab. "I'm fine. I just came to get something. I forgot to bring it home with me tonight."

He heard the choke in her voice. He moved forward and saw the dampness on her face shining through the moonlight. "Why are you crying?"

"What are you talking about?" She turned back to her desk and sought something of relevance.

He was already beside as he turned her around gently to face him. "You're not a very good liar."

She chuckled as she tried to hide her face through her hair. "Who says I'm lying?"

"I am."

She stopped and looked at him. Sincere eyes met hers and she doesn't want his sympathy. "S-So you're saying I'm a liar?"

His brows furrowed. "Stop this. Stop pushing me away. Just--tell me what is going on."

A teardrop escaped her eyes which she was so willfully controlling. "You don't need to know everything, Loki. Just live your life, gain your redemption and be gone from our lives."

"I saved this lab from closing."

"So now you're counting the deeds so that you can collect them in the future?"

"I did it for you."

She scoffed at him. Another tear rolled again. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He smiled and his gentleness shone through his eyes. "Tell me the reason of your sadness."

"Forget it," she said and rummaged on her desk again. "I don't want anyone toying with me anymore. I've had enough."

He placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving. "Darcy, tell me what's wrong."

"You can't solve everything, Loki," she said, almost a whisper. "You may feel proud of yourself for saving the lab and our future so bright and clear now that we're getting a spot in Star's tower, but all that is nothing when I have no one to spend it with."

It was becoming clear but he hesitated for a bit. "What happened to Ian?"

She can't hold it any longer. Tears streamed down her face. "He's leaving me, Loki."

That fact alone would've been made him so happy but seeing the sadness in her now was not worth it. he felt sad, too. "What?"

She wiped her tears as she tried to calm herself. "He's going back to London. He failed his exams. With almost no money, he's left no choice but to leave. That was why he wanted to talk me today on the phone. I can't lose him like that, Loki. He saved my life."

"What do you mean?"

"I got mugged a year ago. My life was in danger. He passed by and saw what was happening. He came in, knocked the guy down with something and grabbed me away. If he wasn't there, I don't know what would've happened to me," she explained with a clear voice.

Suddenly, he hugged her. Now he knows why she was smitten with Ian so much. He smiled through her hair as he hand cupped her nape to make her still. He was not used to seeing her like this. She always saw him as a fierce woman but the tears in her eyes made him remember how fragile she actually was.

In a low and calm voice, he said, "Even if he did save your life, you don't owe him anything."

He released his hold, looked at her as she asked, "What makes you say that?"

He smiled. "We make our own choices in life, Darcy. Whether it's good or bad, it's up to you to enjoy the ride."

She chuckled. "Why do you have so much wisdom but still full of shit?"

He tried to contain his laughter. "I'm not trying to be wise."

"Then what are you trying to be?"

He was serious as he answered, "Trying make you happy."

Her face cringed. "You suck at it."

"Well, I was never perfect."

"Which makes you beautiful."

"What?"

She covered her mouth in disbelief. She never thought of saying those words aloud.

"You didn't hear that. G'bye!"

Before she could grab her things, he kissed her suddenly. This time, Loki didn't release her. He kissed her some more as he bit her bottom lip coaxing her mouth to open. She tried to struggle but as he did this, she stopped and finally opened her mouth.

His tongue slid in as their mouths collided with more force. Their lungs almost out of breath as her hand went up through his hair. He tasted divine to Darcy's realization and couldn't get enough of it.

Loki was moaning to her touch. He suddenly pulled back. He looked at her drawing deep breaths from the lack of oxygen in their kiss. Her lips swollen and he felt like she was clothed too much. He removed his robe and Darcy got to look at the hard planes of his lean muscles.

At that moment, she removed her glasses and disrobed herself. The red turtle neck she was wearing was suffocating her. She pulled the hem over her head, leaving her in her white lacey bra.

Loki ogled at the view. Her milky white skin was like glowing in the shadows through his eyes. He drank the sight in. He could see the blush that had crept up her neck and cheeks. It was so surreal that this was happening when earlier she was not having th best time of her life.

He kissed her again and this time he trailed down her neck as he pulled her closer to him. His arm wrapping her as his hand cupped her breast. She moaned and it was enough for him to lay her down on the floor. He trailed further down while unclasping her bra from behind and released her girls from the contraption. They struggled for a little bit. When it was gone from their sight, he dived and lavished onto her right nipple. Another moan escaped from her lips.

It was too much for him already. He had been holding it for a while. He sat up and removed her boots and pants. Her silk panties were removed slowly which made her giggle.

"I'm keeping this whether you like it or now," he said. He then trailed down more kisses on her inner thighs until his tongue met her clit. She groaned but kept it in. He was sucking it gently and then kissing it and licking it. It sent shivers all over her body.

"Loki," she said panting while she grabbed a few locks of her hair. "I'm... I-I'm..."

Loki knew she was coming. He inserted two fingers inside her and rubbed the spot. She was arching her back from the coming wave of pleasure and finally crashed down. He withdraw from her and glanced at her. She was looking like a mess and he loved it. The throb between his legs couldn't wait any longer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night goes on even when the morning came already.  
> Ian is confused.  
> Loki is mischievous.  
> Darcy is unfocused.  
> Jane is such a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNBETA'D!!! Just to put that warning there. Smut part two! LOL!
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my future sister-in-law Gladys (my brother oughta marry her someday!). She is actually the only one who knows what the fuck am I doing here on AO3. LMAO! Not even my friends, colleagues or family members know that I spend too much time here reading and writing for the fandom. She has been very supportive of my work. I've told her a dozen times that there are greater Darcy/Loki fanfiction writers than me but she thinks otherwise. I'd have to expose her to other great stuff here to get my point.
> 
> Also, she already loves the Ian Boothby/Darcy Lewis pairing because of this fic. LOL! I will have to convince her of our great OTP soon!
> 
> For now, enjoy! It's short, but hope you still like it.

"Are you alright?"

_Unbelievable. How could this guy ask that after pushing in his impressive meat inside my vag?_

Darcy nodded. She doesn't want to hear her voice answer such question when all she could think about was how good she felt at that moment.

It was a rollercoaster ride for her. After the commotion in the lab, she went home happy and excited to tell Ian about the situation. Sure, the start would be a bad news but Loki managed to get us a sponsor which would mean no one is going to Norway anytime soon. She's happy because she gets to keep her job and stay in her nice apartment with Ian in it. Her future is bright again.

It all thanks to Loki. She certainly didn't expect it to come from him. After all, he wasn't always the most enthusiastic one to be in the lab all the time. She always noticed the way he looked at her when he tries to go over her desk and ask a few things. His eyes would venture away from her while she explains the details he queries. He would look at her ears, her hair, her shoulders, her nose, her lips, her chin, sometimes even the cleavage peaking through the top of her shirt. She noticed these and he would look back to her eyes again unblinking as if staring only and not really listening. It was like he was memorizing her and imprinting her in his mind. Sometimes, she loses her words when she realizes what he is doing but she shakes her head inwardly and reminds herself where she is.

And so when she came home, Ian was already there with a serious look on his face until he told her the news. She told him that she needed to take a walk and breathe some fresh air. She walked the streets of New York aimlessly. She wasn't even threatened of the dangers lurking around the dark corners especially being a victim herself. The emotions building inside her was too tumultuous to ignore and it was nearly reaching a breaking point.

She didn't even realize that she had actually arrive in the building where the lab is. She decided to go in and maybe start her routine early than usual to keep herself busy and off the internal turmoil she's experiencing. When she arrived at the lab and saw Ian's desk, she broke down. Going to the lab was a bad idea--until Loki came.

And now he's on top of her pushing deliciously under her skin.

"Gods, Darcy, you feel so exquisite," he whispered and his eyes bore into hers. She could not look away. It was so good that she wanted to keep all this in her mind. She kissed his gasping lips and crossed her legs behind him as he started to go faster until he was pushing each thrust heavily.

She could feel another wave of orgasm ready to explode within her. With each heavy thrust, she gripped on his shoulders and released his lips.

"Loki..." She moaned. She wanted to tell him she was coming but she was unable to speak through the wave of sensations she's experiencing.

"Yes?" he struggled to say but she only groaned which made him smile.

She saw this amidst the intimacy they were in. "What?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he kissed her passionately and rutted away until her muffled moans erupted in her throat. He knew she came. And at that moment, he released his inside of her with a low grunt covered by their kiss.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Good morni--oh my GOD!" Jane exclaimed and closed the door with a bang. She blinked her eyes from the sight of Darcy and Loki naked on the lab floor. It confused her. Darcy was always resentful of him.

"I'm sorry, Jane!" Darcy shouted from the inside. "I'll explain later!"

Jane shook her head and went back to her apartment.

Inside the lab, Loki who was laid on his back stark naked with an arm behind his head smiling at the situation they're in. "How are you going to explain to her about us?"

"Us?" Darcy echoed. She had covered herself with her coat. She was still uncomfortable having Loki right beside her even though she has fought with herself never to stare at his sexy body. _Those muscles should be illegal!_

He smirked as he propped an arm supporting his head and faced her. "Do you really think I will let you go now that I've finally caught you?"

"Uhm," she said. She was out of words to say. _Are they going to be really dating?_ "This is coming from a former mafia henchman."

"No," he replied. "This is coming from me. I don't need titles to prove my worth. All I need is you."

She chuckled. "If you didn't have an impressive package, I would say that was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

They laughed. Everything was changing before Darcy's eyes. She couldn't quite believe she is still there naked and bare and intimate with the man whom she never thought could be there for her. As Loki cupped her cheek and kissed her softly, she received it warmly. She senses another round. Morning sex was always welcome.

Suddenly, her phone rang. It was in her bag and her bag was on her desk. Their kissing session was stopped. She smiled at him. "This won't take long."

He backed a little and she sat up to reach for her bag and found her phone inside but her mood suddenly changed as soon as she saw the screen on it. "It's Ian."

There was no trace of jealousy when he heard the name. He simply laid back again with both of his arms behind his head relaxing with a smile on his face. "Go ahead."

She drew a deep breath and answered the phone. "Hey Ian."

"Hey babe!" said the voice on the other line. "How are you?"

"Good."

"So--uhh... About yesterday," he began with an awkwardness in his tone. "I'd like to apologize. I was going to tell you sooner but I didn't think I would fail the exams."

"I know," she replied when Loki sat up and started to kiss her shoulders up to her neck and ear. Shivers of delight went spiraling down inside her and it made it almost impossible for her to listen to Ian's voice.

"And because of that," he continued, "I made rash decisions that had put our relationship to a stop. And I don't want that. I still want us to be together because--because I love you, Darcy. There's no other reason I could think of right now but that alone."

Loki had already managed to kiss her back slowly in random patterns while he dragged the coat she's covering herself with a little lower and fondled her breast as soon as it was exposed. Darcy was slowly starting to breath heavily. She didn't want him to stop but she doesn't want him to continue also.

He opened his legs and scooted behind her. With the coat already down, he fondled both breasts in his hands while he suckled her ear again. His erection was becoming apparent. She could feel it on her back: hard, big, hot and ready.

"Are you still set on your decision?" she struggled to ask. She tried not to moan. She wanted to hear Ian out, but at this rate, she can't promise anything.

"I--I don't know," his reponse in a stammer. "I'm still sitting here in our apartment thinking if I should even go. I'm beginning to ask myself that this is the future I'm living without you if I ever leave. I don't know if I can handle it."

At this time, Loki's hand released a breast and moved lower. Her breath hitched.

"Darcy?" Ian noticed. "Are you okay?"

"Uh... Yeah," she replied, still struggling. "I thought I saw a rat."

 _What a liar I am_ , she thought but Loki didn't stop from there. He massaged her already wet center teasing her softly. A moan is threatening to escape from her lips but she covered her mouth quickly with her free hand.

"Oh, well, where are you anyway?" Ian asked, suddenly concerned.

"Oh! Uhm..." She was trying really hard to think but Loki had already pushed one finger in and it was getting harder for her to concentrate. "I'm at the lab, you know, doing my morning routine around the place."

_Phew._

"Do you need some help?"

 _What?_ "What?" She almost choked when she heard him ask. "Oh, no! I'm fine. I've always done this alone, you know."

She heard him chuckle. "Yes, you're always working so hard."

"It's not that hard anyway," she replied. Meanwhile, Loki had other plans. He pushed another finger in and she can't take it anymore. She wants his dick right now and not his fingers doing all the work.

"Listen, Ian, let's talk some other time. Okay?" She hung up before Ian could even reply. She suddenly said, "Stop."

"I'm not stopping," Loki whispered to her ear. "I think I've waited long enough for you to be off him and on me."

She laughed as he released his hold on her and turned her around. She was now back on her back with him on top. "I thought you wanted me on you."

"If we had all the time in the world, I would love to, but right now, it's not an option."

He kissed her passionately as they climaxed together on the sweat-dampened floor. It didn't matter. They have each other.

_Other things can wait._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Are you sure it's okay?" Darcy asked. Loki looked at her and smiled as he turned the knob.

They were in front of Jane's apartment. It was nearly noon and Darcy decided to tidy themselves up from all of the events happening in their lives, but she didn't want to go home just yet. Ian would be there and she didn't want to see him. Not now.

Unexpectedly, Loki was breath of fresh air for her. He wasn't even bothered when Ian called. He snaked his way around her and she fell for it.

_But this is all going too fast. I don't know if it's real this time._

She had a timing in her life which led to a year of relationship. She doesn't want another one. She needs a real being to be with her genuinely.

"It's okay," he said as he beamed at her and opened the door. "We'll just--"

"Oh," Jane said catching the sight of them from the living room. "It's good to see you're both fully clothed now."

They entered and Darcy couldn't even look at her. Loki walked further with his head held high. She followed.

"Darcy wants to freshen up a bit," he explained.

"Sure," Jane replied, "If Ian won't be suspecting about it, she can use the facilities."

"Jane," Darcy suddenly said.

"What?" She was angry. "Do you honestly think we can hide this from everybody? Seriously, Darce, this is a sincere man who loves you and we are fooling him by not telling him that you had sex with another man."

"We broke up," Darcy finally said.

"What?"

"He failed the exams and he's going back to London."

"Why?"

"He doesn't have enough money to stay."

"B-But I thought he loves you?"

"Clearly, he doesn't," Loki replied instead.

"He does, Loki," Darcy objected as he turned to look at her. She remembered the phone call from earlier which she was striving to be on. Ian's words flashed back in her mind. "He just doesn't know what to do."

"So you're not really over?" Jane asked.

"He's leaving," he blurted again, looking back at Jane. "Obviously, she is not his priority."

"He's still at the apartment thinking things over," Darcy added. "I don't wanna face him yet."

Loki was silent as he turned to face her. He had a look of disbelief. He and Darcy made a wonderful night (and morning) together but that apparently didn't qualify enough to determine Darcy's decision whether she is on or off of him.

Jane walked over to them and placed a comforting arm around Darcy's shoulders. "Let's get you cleaned up first then we'll talk."

She nodded and walked along Jane leaving Loki behind hiding his frustration from them.


End file.
